


Consequences

by IdeasAndInstruments



Category: Undertale
Genre: Corrupted Chara, Don't Piss Off The Man Who Speaks In Hands, Gen, Genocidal Player, I am sorry for this, Its like an addiction, Why do I keep including these damn tags, i'm gonna stop now, no happy ending, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeasAndInstruments/pseuds/IdeasAndInstruments
Summary: Every action has its consequences. Some good, some bad. Too bad you decided to inflict them on yourself.(Yeah, I'm going to hell for writing this)





	Consequences

 

Duck. Jump. Dodge. Attack. Fireballs deliberately miss you as you dart forwards, clutching your toy knife. Frisk urges you not to; Chara tries to seize control of your hands and guide the knife somewhere, anywhere else. Both attempts are futile. Nothing can stop your **DETERMINATION** , a fact both of them should know by now. You are so _tired_ of the same old Pacifist and Neutral routes. Its about time for something new.

 

You cut. You ignore the dialog, its not important. Frisk and Chara sobbing in the back of your mind, you move forwards.

 

 

~~YOU MURDERED HER. YOUR OWN MOTHER.~~

 

 

The skeleton stands before you, grinning. He is sparing you, in the belief that you will spare him. You can feel how much Frisk desperately wants to pursue that outcome. Perhaps, in a future run, you will let them. Chara has become so numb that any thought coming out of them is quiet and easily lost in the fog of your collective mind. And yet they are sending out clear signals of disapproval.

 

This puzzles you. Not one word when you were slaughtering Snowdrake, not a sound when you tossed Gyftrot off a cliff, and yet here they are, standing up for this idiotic skeleton? You shake your head, and swing your blade. Ah. It would appear that not even death itself will prevent the idiot from talking. Ignoring the protests, you crush his skull with your boots. “Get dunked on” you tell his dust.

 

 

~~YOU KILLED HIM. THE SOLE INNOCENT.~~

 

 _The Heroine stands before you_. You give a puzzled look to the ghost by your side. Since the death of the idiot, they have become visible and audible to you. You suspect their newfound abilities are linked to the amount of Execution Points you have gained. Nevertheless, they, as much a murderer as you, are describing their enemy, a fish in armour, as “The Heroine”? The absurdity of it makes you laugh. You regret that. You LOAD. You block attack after attack, spear after spear, until you achieve victory. The Heroine informs you with her dying breath that, while you were fighting, Hotland has been evacuated. You feel an intense urge to stab her, but attempting to kill dust is a fool’s errand.

 

~~AND HER TOO. THE HEROINE OF THE UNDERGROUND. HAVE YOU NO HEART?~~

 

You sliced your way through her webs. You cut open her monstrosity and destroyed her friends. Alone, Muffet was helpless. You grinned as her purple dust decorated your sweater.

 

~~THAT WASN'T EVEN NECESSARY TO COMPLETE THE ROUTE~~

 

He never stood a chance. All those bright lights and sound effects were nothing but distractions. You took him out of the game’s equation without preamble and moved on. Or rather, Chara did. You couldn't tell the difference these days.

 

~~HAVE YOU NO SHAME?~~

 

Flowey tells you his story. You listen politely, and then attempt to kill him. That damn flower escapes.

 

~~YOU JUST ATTEMPTED TO KILL CHARA, YOUR TEAMMATE'S, BROTHER. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?~~

 

The comedian stands before you. He speaks. You don’t listen. He summons bones. You die. You LOAD. You dodge the bones. You run from the blasters. In the end, the karma gets you.

 

You LOAD. You die. You LOAD. You die. You LOAD. And you die. Over and over. One last time, you LOAD. You call on the last of your **DETERMINATION**. You call on your last resort. You call your partner. You call… Chara. They take over. They split open the blasters with their knife, they dodge the bones, they deal with the gravity. Eventually, the comedian falls asleep. Chara sneaks up to him. They slice, twice. The comedian wakes up and dodges, but he’s not quick enough to avoid the second attack. He staggers behind a pillar. He dies. You move on, oblivious to Frisk’s tears.

 

~~YOU KILLED HIM…~~

 

You stand in the void. You made the deal. You killed the last Dreemurrs. The game is supposed to be complete. _So what the hell is this thing standing before you!?_

 

Monsters aren't supposed to look like that. The _thing_ has dark eyes with white pupils, cracks running through it's skull.

 

You attack the eldritch creature. You fail.

 

Blasters appear. Bars of multicoloured energy burn their way into existence. Glowing violet femurs surround you.

 

~~“ITS A COLD, DARK, AND EMPTY DAY OUTSIDE. THERE ARE NO FLOWERS TO BLOOM, NO BIRDS TO SING. AND YET, PSYCHOTIC ANOMALIES LIKE YOU WILL STILL BE BURNING IN HELL”~~

 

You are going to have a _terrible_ time.

 

~~“HERE WE GO”~~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was terrible.


End file.
